


Sweet Romance

by pavisamore



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavisamore/pseuds/pavisamore
Summary: A short one-shot of how it all started between Pavi and one of my OC's, Tina largo, his cousin. I hope you like it.





	

He was her whole life. Her man, her angel and her cousin but the only true love of her life. He was Paviche Largo and she was Tina Largo. She was eleven years younger than him and she had fallen for him when he was twenty two. 

"Ciao, bello." She would greet him, without letting anyone realize what was lurking in her heart for him, ready to be released soon.

"Ciao, cugina! Sei molto bella questa sera!" He used to compliment her and she always had this gift of hers to hide her sentiments and the fierce blush she felt the urge to show but never did in front of him as he talked to her.

"Grazie, Pavi." She would reply in perfect Italian. 

He had his own secret though. The womanizer, the lady-killer was only a cover. He did have a lot of women, hordes of young girls and not only at his feet with just a snap of his fingers. He trully loved one... She never had a clue until nine years later, when she turned twenty and he was thirty one.

It was on her birthday. As the huge party her uncle, Rotti, had thrown for her had ended, he found the time to talk to her privately.

"Ah, cugina, what a nice-a party was this-a tonight! I-a had a wonderful time! Did you-a too?" He grinned at his little cousin and she smiled warmly at him.

"I did, also, dear Pavi, and I'm glad you had a good time too!" She grinned at him and she blinked as she felt him taking her hand in his delicate one and placing a kiss on it.

"A bella like yourself-a deserves the best in-a life." He said and leaned in slowly to capture his lips with hers. She gasped slightly and her eyes wideneed as he touched her soft lips with his, but after a moment she gave in after all these years and kissed him back, smiling into the kiss and closed her eyes. He was hiding a fresh rose behind his back and offered it to her, bringing his arm forth after their kiss. She had tears of happiness in her eyes, finally being free to express what her heart was hiding all these years and feeling that he was not fooling around with her. She took the rose, smiling widely at him and smelled it, looking deep into his eyes and smiling happily.

"Pavi... My darling Pavi..." She whispered, moved from the kiss and the whole effort to understand what had just happened.

"Soft-a, rosy and fresh, like you-a, bella." He smiled before placing a kiss on her hand. "My-a darling angel, Tina... Will you-a be my girlfriend?" He asked her with his big, blue eyes glowing as he eagerly waited for her answer.

Her eyes had gone wide and she brought a hand on her arm to pinch herslef to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She was awake still as she hissed in pain from her own pinching and Pavi brough his own hand on hers to stroke it at that place. "Pavi... my love... Of course I want to be your girlfriend!" She grinned and he sighed in relief, grinning and hugging her tightly, picking her up a bit and spun her around a few times, happily.

"Grazie, amore! Grazie, for-a saying 'yes'!" He grinned and they stayed like this, hugging and kissing for some minutes before heading to her bedroom.

They talked a lot. It turned out that he was in love with her since she was sixteen... he never said anything to anyone, first, because she was a teenager, second because she was his own first cousin and third because she used to say she had her flirts and relationships... If only he knew... she was lying only to have his attention. She never had more than a few kisses that she didn't even enjoy, having him haunting her mind all the time, trying to persuade herslef that it was him instead of a stupid teenager at school who was kissing her. But if only she also knew... If only she knew that he was trully only in love with her and all those come and going GENterns were nothing but a cover for him. He wanted her to pay some attention to him. He wanted to distract her from her 'boyfriends' and make her feel jealous and eventually run to him.

Truth be said, she did feel jealous as much as he also did when she would tell Amber about that date of hers, seemingly excited when in reality she only got out alone for a walk, luckily not followed by him to see where she would go and with who.

They trully loved eachother. All these years of waiting made up for them both. They didn't only make love endlessly; he was loyal for the first time in his life, trying for a healthy relationship and she was far too proud that he made it... only for her. The love of his entire life.


End file.
